How did summer and winter fell in love
by vampire14
Summary: Dorothy Sommers was living a normal live. Well normal as it can be when you are a summer spirit. Her best friend was an Easter Bunny. She would bring summer to the Earth. But then she mat Jack Frost
1. Chapter 1

My name is Dorothea Charlotte Sommers. I am a summer spirit and this is my story.

It all started the night I had a nightmare. I was at home as I like to call it. It was hidden beach near Sydney. I died and woke up in Australia so I always go there when I'm not busy or feel homesick. Sorry I'm getting away from the story. I was lying on the sand and watching the stars. You could really see them good here. Soon I fell asleep. It was a normal nap but then It happened.

I dreamed Henry and my sisters. It was warm summer night. Henry and I were walking and talking. Soon we came to my house. But the house was burning. My parents were at some wedding so only my sisters were inside. I ran towards the house and Henry yelled for me to come back. I entered. I looked around for a bit. I had a few minutes before the upper floor collapsed. Luckily I found them. „I's gonna be okay. Just belive me. You are gonna be free. I promise." I said to them and tried to calm them. „We belive you Dory." „Okay then follow me." I saw that we couldn't go out the same way I got in. So I wound a way. I explained to them how to get out and we started running. We almost made it to the end. I went last so if they fell I could pick them up. And then the upper floor collapsed. It fell right between me and them. „Dory, come." They yelled. „Go outside Henry is waiting." „I'm here push and come we don't have much time." Henry's voice said. „I tried. I can't It's too much. You know what is gonna happen. So promise me you are gonna watch them. Promise me that you are going to protect them." I said feeling weak.I looked around trying to find a way out. If I could fly I would get out.I couldn't breath anymore. I didn't have air. „I promise and I love you but please try I can't lose you." His voice sounded like he was crying. „I love you too I.." And then I woke up. The dream, it felt so real. Like I was living it again. And then I realized. I had a nightmare. Not a good dream a nightmare. Pitch is back and maybe he killed Sandy.

I couldn't be 100% sure so I decided to make a plan. Easter is in few days I will stay awake all night so I could see Bunny or Sandy and talk to one of them. Until then I would do my job.

Easter came and passed. Bunny didn't come. He didn't leave eggs. I left a few but it was not enough. Kids were disappointed. I went to the Pole but I couldn't get in. So I had a new plan. I would break the record on naughty list. And they would have to interfere and bring me to pole.

It's been a month. I have created many troubles for a month and nothing happened. Right now I was sunbathing at lake in Turkey. I was wearing green were at lake with their children. From time to time I would get up and remind children to feel free around their parents. It was a nice day. Sun was shining, lake was warm. Everybody was having fun. They were barbecuing, playing cards or swimming in lake. Some were like me just lying around and being lazy. Suddenly weather got bad. Wind was blowing and it got cold. People left and I was all alone. For me it wasn't cold because my body temperature was 50 Celsius above average human temperature. But when some sticks were trove in my face I decided to go to America. Yeah. They need some warmth. I heard that some town Burgess still has snow and it was May. That's why America needs saving. I magically changed my clothes to a hawain shirt, grey short's and japanese. I got all set to go but then something hit me. I grabbed it. It was already wather when I got it. I grabbed my backpack and started running. I ran towards woods. I got lost and I quickly turned around and saw someone or something was following me. I ran but as clumsy as I am I tripped over and fell. My head hit a stone. As my eyes were closing I only felt coldness.

* * *

„Are you an idiot you froze a summer spirit!"

„What was I spouted to do she was running from me."

I opened my eyes and looked. Somebody froze me. I was in ice cube.I tried to move but I couldn't. I was lying on a floor. I couldn't recognize where was I. My body wasn't warm enough to melt the ice. I had to wait a few minutes. So I stayed and listened.

„You really are dumb mate. Her face might change now."

Wait that voice was familiar. It was Bunny. Wait a minute did he just say that my face might change. Okay this is it. I am coming out. I concentrated all my energy to melting the ice. It got warmer and warmer and in one moment ice room was so light , you couldn't see a thing. When I could see normally I opend my backpack and took my mirror out of it. I looked in it. Thank god my face was normal. Two blue eyes. One nose. One pink mouth. And my straight blonde hair. I took a few deep breaths and got up and looked around. I was at North's and the man Bunny was fighting earlier with was in the shadows. Asides from him there was Bunny, Tooth, North and Sandy. I ran to Sandy and hugged him. When we broke apart I smiled because he was alive.

„I'm really happy you are alive I was afraid Pitch got but you are tougher than you look." I said. He made some symbols. I quickly decoded what they ment. _I missed you too_. I walked to North.

„Good to see you. I presume I broke the naughty list record so you kidnapped me." „Ze that would be right"He smilled to me. We were always on good terms. I would always celebrate Christmas in Australia so I would see him and helped him eat all those cookies. I walked to Tooth next. „Your teeth look fantastic. Are you sure you eat human food?" „Yes. You know I like to live like human. Eating, Sleeping,being lazy..." I continued and she listened carefully. I walked to Bunny and punched him in the shoulder. „You said that with face on purpose." „Aww come on Sheila I thought I was helping to speed up a process." „Well thank you. Now to more maned subjects like who the hell froze me?"I snapped. North was the first one to say something „You see Manny said we need to make someone a Guardian and he did become one so we said he would go get you and then he froze you." I pointed my finger to person in shadows and quietly asked „Is that him?" Bunny answered „ Yes and he can hear you." I walked towards him. „Please don't be a lepercum please."

He got out of the shadows. He was nice. He had white hair and eyes that were blue. His face was the most beautiful I have ever was holding a staff. He was Jack Frost.

„Nice to finally meet you." He said. O come on. He looked nice, his voice was nice. Why did he freeze me? WHHYY? He held his hand so we could shake. I took his hand hoping I would burn him like normal people felt when I touched them. But it didn't.

„I wish I could say the same snowflake."I said to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW.**

**I DON'T OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

Jack's P.O.V.

She wasn't normal. First she started running. When she fell i saw my chance to bring her to North's place. At first I wanted to carry her but that wouldn't be so fun. So I froze her and her backpack and took her to pole by one of the snow globes. Hey at least she was unconscious. And then she unfrozen herself. I couldn't belive she was basically friends with everyone here. She seemed nice. And she looked nice. She was a bit short. Around my age. She was not so thin and not so fat. Just in the middle. She had middle long blonde hair and nice pink lips. But the most interesting thing was her eyes. They were almost the same as mine. I didn't want to start off bad so I gave her my hand. You know normally when I touch people they only feel coldness. But when she gave me her hand she didn't move or did some sign that shoved she was at little bit cold. And it felt normal to me to.

"I wish I could say the same snowflake." she said to me.

"I don't even know your name and you already insult me." I said to her. I mean come on. What did I ever do to her? Yeah I froze her but that was like ... earlier this day.

" Well lets se for a bit what did you do. Oh wait YOU FROZE ME and let's not forgot about how almost every summer there is some beach with frozen waves. And for the name it's Dorothea." she snapped at me like I tried to kill her.

" Okay I gonna go now, I got places to be and kids to see." I said and flew out. God I already didn't like her.

Dorothea's P.O.V.

"Okay now since I am assured that you are alright and I met snowflake that just flew of I think I'm gonna go." I said and started walking towards the exit.

"O Dorothy that's not how it works from now on. You see I think we will have to tell you how did Jack become a Guardian." North answered. And then he started talking. Eventually some of other Guardians would interfere and tell something. I understand everything.

" So short version is that Pitch was back he almost defeated you and then Jack came and kicked Pitch's butt."I said.

"Yes. I'm sorry guy's but I must go I need to get back to busnies." Tooth got up and did too. I said goodbye to him and he promised we would see soon. Only North, Bunny me and bunch of elves and yetis were left at the workshop. I looked up and saw it was night. The stars were up.

" So why can't I just go out."Damn it was nice to see them but I wanna go out and be free to do anything.

" You see Sheila when Jack was made a Guardian we made a law that who ever broke his record on naughty list would be somehow punished. You brook the record and you must stay here for a month or longer."Bunny said but as soon as my expression changed he also left.

" No this can't be right. Summer is in a month. I can't be locked up."I got up and went to North but before I came to him he said.

"Come on Dory give yourself a little time to process all the information's."

"Yeah, yeah I am a little tired. Is there a bedroom?"I asked him.

" Um no. But there is Jack's room and he never sleeps in it so im sure he wouldn't mind." I nodded and he said some yeti named Phil to take me to Jack's room. I took my backpack and followed Phil.

* * *

The room was big. Big and cold. It was painted blue. At the center of the room was a big, big bed. although room was big it was almost empty. Except bed there was only a carpet and a big there was also a door. I went and opened it. It was a bathroom. A big bathtub, toilet and a big mirror. I looked myself in the mirror and gasped. I looked terrible. My hair was a mess and I lacked sleep. Soon I imagined that I was wearing when I opened my eyes and I was wearing my pyjamas. I jumped on the bed and lied there. I looked up. I was surprised. On the roof was a window a huge window. And I could see the stars just fine. Like home. I fell asleep watching them.

* * *

The sun woke me up. Yeah I should have putted something on the roof window and on balcony window if I wanted to sleep till noon. Today I would redecorate snowflakes room. I decided to lie on bed for another hour or two. It was actually nice the sun was shining on me and I made room hotter. But then Jack came in. " I didn't know you were here. Nice pj's." I covered myself up to my neck.

" What are you doing here. Shouldn't you be out at south America or somewhere else."

" I decided to come and check on my favorite summer spirit."

"I am only summer spirit."

" Exactly. Why is here so hot.?" He held his staff and started to make ice on the floor and snow falling. I had enough of it. I got up and stood. Imediatly the ice melted.

"Why do you make it so hard to like you?"I asked slowly walking towards him.

"Well why don't you say me." He said and looked at me with those blue eyes. I couldn't stand him any more so I blasted light at him and he flew to the outer wall. I went to the doors and closed them.

* * *

After that I started to redecorate the room. Now it was painted yellow. There was a big armchair. Next to the one wall was a fish tank and on the other was a small movie screen. On the floor next to the movie screen was a lot of pillows. I also added some plants like palms, verbena and lavender my only thing that I left the same was a bed and a balcony. I liked how you could see the stars at night. It made me feel calm. I took my backpack and emptied all of the stuff on bed. There was a pack of gums, my bracelet and my human diary. I took the bracelet and put it on my hand. It was with golden leaves but it was missing last two.I left the diary there and went to workshop to get dinner.

* * *

When I got there only Tooth was missing. North said that she had a lot of work since there was a snowstorm so a lot of kids fell down and their tooth fell out. If you ask me it was Jack's fault. So I sat and listened what were they talking. But Jack was looking at me for a long time so I got up and asked him.

" Seriously why are you looking at me?"

He looked at me like he didn't know of what was I talking about. "Your bracelet. It is missing two leafs. And I have one of them."

I went to him and said." How did you found it?"

" When I froze you it just apeard so I took it."He said and took the leaf from his hoodie and showed it to me.I took it and placed it on my bracelet. It started glowing and I heard words.

"_You are so close child. And that's why I have to explain to you why were you made a spirit. You see the Nature is all about balance. Christmas Easter, Dreams nightmares, Summer Winter. When I turned Frost to spirit I needed someone to be a summer spirit. Someone similar too him but also were an obvious choice. When you find your last leaf you will know your destiny._" Man in the Moon told me this.

When I opened my eyes everyone was looking at me. Bunny was first to say something"Sheila what did just happen?"

"Well when I was first turned MiM gave me this bracelet and told me to Collect leaves and when I found the last one I will know my destiny. Every time I found a leaf he talks to me or he gives me some new power."

"And what was it now."Bunny asked.

"He said I was made a spirit because of him."I pointed to Jack." He needed to balance the nature and someone similar to him but also different."

Jack looked like he had enough of it and got up " First thing i don't even know why did he made you a spirit.I bet you were some rich girl that happened to die and he took pity and made you a and I are not even similar. I care for children Sommers. And you don't. You don't care for anyone but yourself."

I took my hand ready to burst fire to him but at the last moment I flew out of the workshop.


	3. Chapter 3

Usually when I'm mad I start shooting fire. And that's why I flew of. I started flying towards Australia. The only place I was able to call home.

I went to my house. Yeah I have a house. Well it is not technically mine but it belonged to my family. And I died in it. I went inside. God it was a miracle that someone didn't teared it down but I did a really good job of guarding it. You see when ever they come I pretend to be a ghost and they simply run away.I went to my secret stash. I took a blanket and a botel of sprite and a very small botel of Blacky. I love mixing it. I do it every time I feel bad. I didn't know why did his words hurt so much. I took another look at the house. It was completely in ruins. I pouted blanket on the floor and lied on it and watched up. I think that you already got by now that I love watching stars. It was all quiet but then something brook the silence.

„Isn't it beautiful Sheila." It was Bunny.

„How did you know I was gonna be here." I asked quietly and turned was still a hole next to him. I wondered if something is gonna jump out of it.

„Please. Weve been mates for a long time now. I know everything about Jack didn't mean it. He just snapped. And he doesn't know. If you just start to care and feel for children.."

„If I let myself care all I feel is pain. Because children grow up. They die. They leave you. I wish I didn't .."

„Remember. No you had to. Because if you didn't you would be just like Jack. Lost and confused. And speaking of Jack he is in the hole." I looked at the hole and suddenly Jack flew out of it. I looked at him like I was gonna torture him. Bunny saw that and just left leaving us two alone.

„Look I .." He started talking but I stopped and he sat on my blanket.

„ Just don't okay. Don't pretend like you know who I am or who I was. You got it all easy. Sure you don't think like that but you did. You learned about who you were after 300 years. I learned after a day. And a day hasn't passed that I didn't wish to see them again. You see they didn't belive in me, I just stood there and yelled at them to remember me to belive. And I got to watch them get old and die. So yeah I don't care about children." He just sat there for a while and after a few moments he got up and said.

„They are not gonna break your heart I know."He tried to explain.

„The only way to not get my heart broken is to pretend not to have one." I said to him and opened a bottle and took a sip.

„Is that an alcohol."He looked shocked.

„Yes. You know once in while when you feel bad it's okay to take it."He took the bottle out of my hands and threw it.I took a bottle of Sprite hoping he wouldn't throw that too.

„So what were you before you were this.?"He sat and looked at me.

„I was the oldest out of my siblings. I had two other sisters."

„I also had a sister."He pointed.

„See similar. I don't know how but my family ended up here with some others. One of them had a son. His name was Henry. We were best friends since childhood. He loved Katherine and Anna ,that were names of my sisters. Even my parents loved him. He was my best friend but as we got older he and I feel in love. At first I didn't want to admit it but after time I confessed it to me and him."

* * *

_We were watching the clouds when suddenly he held my hand and said „I need to say you something Dory. I am deeply and hopelessly in love with you." I got up and said „ I don't feel that way Henry." He also got up and said „Yes you do but you are just afraid to admit it. Please let me love you." He looked deeply into my eyes and I looked aside. „ Please don't. I don't want you to put me in a cage. I want to be free I can't be free with a man." „Please give me a chance. If after a week you feel the same we will forget everything." He looked at me with his cute face. „Okay, okay." He hugged me. „But a week."_

* * *

„After that week I confessed it to him that in my life I didn't feel more free, after a two years It was time for me to get married so he proposed me.I said yes and my parents gave us a blessing. They were planing to give us this house." I pointed to it. „We wanted to get married soon so we went and did the ceremony in secret. Only my sisters knew of it. But it all lasted for a 2 weeks."

„What hapend then?" Jack asked. I didn't want to talk about it so I went into the house I sat on the floor for a 10 minutes but then Jack came. „I don't want to interrupt you in your meditating or what ever you are doing but the house is burning."

„What? No no no not again."I got up and looked around. Well yes house was on fire but I saw a way out. „Okay frosty follow me." And I ran. One snop of wood almost burned me but I jumped over it at the last minute. I got out and asked Jack. „Why didn't we just flew of or why didn't you froze it." I turned and looked. There was no Jack. He must still be in the house. I flew up and got into the house. I saw him and he was unconscious. I used all my power to calm the flames so they wouldn't hurt me or him. I went to him, grabbed him and flew up. I flew fastly because I didn't know in what condition was he. I was loosing my power so I was also weak. I don't know how I made it to pole but when I came I fainted.

* * *

I woke up on my bed. I was on one corner and Jack was on the was already awake and was reading my diary.

„ That is private." I grabbed it from him.

„Why didn't you finish the story. And I took it so I could found out what happened but it doesn't say."He said.

„I DIED. I died okay."I turned so he couldn't see me because tears were forming in my eyes.

„One night we were walking home. My parents were out of town for some wedding and we were baby sitting my sisters. We went out for 10 minutes when we came back the house was burning. I ran inside to get them. They made it out. I didn't.I didn't burn I just lacked oxygen."

„I fell into the frozen lake. I was saving my sister. Maybe that's why you were died similar to me." He said happily like he just made some big discovery.

„Yeah big whoop." I said.

„It is a big whoop. Look you have hard time with kids because of fear. I'm gonna help you . You are coming with me to Burgess."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for a short chapter. Please review. And leave suggestions.**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

I told Jack that he can sleep in my room. So I handed him a blanket and he settled on a pile of pillows. I lied on bed and covered myself with blanket. I looked up to the stars. Jack turned and looked at me and said " I also love looking at stars."

" Well it makes me calm. Lets go to sleep."I said and closed my eyes.

* * *

I was in middle of the frozen lake. I looked around. I was not was someone else on the lake. I didn't saw his face. But I saw something he was holding. It was the last golden leaf.

" If you want it come and get it." And he threw it through one small hole in the lake.

* * *

I woke up. I went with my fingers through my hair. I turned around. And Jack was there. He was right next to me looking at my eyes.I moved a bit away and asked " What are you doing?"

"Well waking you up. You got 5 minutes before we go to Burgess. That sounded familiar. Wait that is the place that still has snow. If I go there I would melt the snow. "Jack does Burgess have snow?" He nodded. He didn't understand.

"If I go there I would melt the snow."I explained it to him.

"Aaaahhhhh."He said." Well come on when we come there we will think of something." We went to North and Jack said where he was taking me. North gave us permission and we flew. When we came there I stepped on the snow and it emidealtly became water. Jack saw that. And I thought of something.

" Freeze me." I said and Jack looked at me weird.

" What?" He looked at me like I was nuts.

"I melt ice because my temperature I above average and I radiate warmed. If you freeze me partly I wont be able to radiate power and I wont melt snow. I think I would be able to fly so do it." I said. " Okay" He got his staff and held it towards me I started to feel weird but after a minute Jack stopped. I walked towards the snow and stepped into it. It didn't melt. But I was cold. So I imagined myself wearing a nice coat,jeans and UGG boots. Jack looked at me and said " You look nice in winter clothes. Come on lets go." He flew and I followed him We landed on some roof besides window. Jack knocked on it and some boy opened. I and Jack entered. I looked again at the boy. He was cute for a kid. He had brown hair and brown eyes. His face was nice. I looked at his room. It was filled with drawing and books. The boy and Jack greeted but I didn't pay attention to then Jack said something to the boy" Jamie I need you to belive in spirit of summer. Her name is Dorothea Sommers and she is here but you have to belive in her." The boy, Jamie closed his eyes and when he opened them he looked at me and pointed at me.

" Is that her?" he asked and I answered " Yes I am. You must be Jamie. God you seem cute."

He smiled and blushed. "You are pretty. Would you like to come with me out. MY friends and I are gonna do a snowball fight."

"I would love do do it but I have never been in a snowball fight."I said sad. Truthfully I have never seen snow before.

Jack broke the silence " It is easy you just make a ball out of snow and throw it at someone."

Jamie looked out the window and saw his friends already there. "Come on I am late." We followed him out side. I was slow because boots and coat but when I went outside I was hiten with a lot of snowballs. I moved snow out of my face and looked. There was Jamie and his friends with Jack. " I told you she was pretty." Jamie said to his friends.I got snow and made a ball and threw it at Jamie. And the snowball fight had begun. After 5 minutes I was covered in snow because I there were really a lot of kids and I couldn't see them all.I finally hit someone and jumped for triumph but then somebody pushed me in the pile of snow. My face was in snow, my hands were in snow and my hands were in snow. I got up and saw Jack laughing. " Ha,ha,ha, yeah it is funny to see me in snow." I said sarcastically and bent down to pick up a snowball. I turned to hit Jack but he was gonna to get his snowball so I did what he did to me. I pushed him into snow. I started laughing like never before and all kids were looking at me. I don't know how could they see me. Jamie must have told them to belive. I gave Jack a hand so he could get up but he pulled me into the snow. We both started laughing.

* * *

It was a nice day. We were snow fighting, sleiding, skating and bunch of other things. It was the best first snow day ever.

We were back at pole drinking eggnog. I was back at my normal clothes. Jack was surprisingly quiet.I was talking to North about my day and he calmly listened. I got an idea for tomorrow.

"Hey snowflake how about tomorrow we have a beach day?"

He looked at me and said " Good idea sunshine." He smiled and I smiled back. God he had no idea what was he expecting.


End file.
